


addicted

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i dunno bye</p>
    </blockquote>





	addicted

**Author's Note:**

> i dunno bye

Bård wouldn't say he was gay. He had from time to time looked at a guy and thought "if I was gay", he'd admitted guys were eye candy, but he wouldn't classify himself as gay.

Maybe he'd rather class himself as fucked up, because that was something he definitely was. Fucked up beyond compare.

Who wouldn't be fucked up, when they love their brothers cock? 

Bård chuckled to himself on the floor, lord knows how his friends would react if they knew of his secret, or, their secret.  
If they knew of how he'd practically assault Vegard with his lips at any chance he got, they'd all be repulsed.  
But he didn't care, this was a guilty pleasure he wouldn't give up for anything. 

"Hell, Bård-" Vegard's voice interrupted his thoughts, as he had completely zoned out while blowing him. "Your mouth is amazing-" Vegard continued, frenzied noises coming from him.

Bårds eyes fluttered open, and he looked up at his elder brother, his eyes scanned up and admired how he moved, how his chest rose and fell quickly and his mouth hung open, the black curls on his head draping over his brow lazily. 

Bård hummed to himself, smiling around the cock in his mouth, bobbing his head quickly and taking him in. He felt good about himself, being the one to spire such a reaction from Vegard.  
It wasn't just seeing how Vegard reacted, it was a big part of it, yes, seeing him break down and become like butter in his hands, but Bård took a genuine pleasure in giving head, he loved it. All of it.

Vegard mewled, throwing his head back and gripping the chair he was sitting on, his ass sliding down a little as he moved, and bård's fingers dug into Vegard's thighs to keep him still.

He was addicted, to be frank, the taste in his mouth was pure Vegard, and he couldn't get enough, eagerly sucking and licking him up, breathing heavily as he lulled him out of his mouth and instead turned his attention to nibbling and sucking on his balls.

He could hear a calm stream of words leave his brothers mouth, a mixture of curses and Bård's name, whimpering for more.

Bård pulled away and licked his lips, smirking as he met his brothers eyes.

"You're so desperate, aren't you?" Bård grinned, one hand gripping Vegard's shaft, squeezing lightly. His dick was wet from spit, and Bård watched hungrily as the blushing cockhead disappeared into his fist as he moved his hand, and Vegard helplessly jerked his hips into his hand.

"You love getting your dick sucked by your brother, don't you?" Bård continued, leaning forward and letting the tip of his tongue slide over the slit of Vegard's cock, licking up what little precum that was squeezing its way out.

"Can't get enough, can you?" Bård breathed, before tracing his lips down the underside of Vegard's shaft. He was so close to cumming that bård could feel his cock pulsate against his lips.   
He placed a chaste kiss on the tip and then pushed himself up, coming face to face with the breathless elder man.

"Hmm?" He waited for a reply to a question he wasn't sure what was, but he didn't really expect an answer. Their breaths mingled and mixed as their lips parted and approached, Bård swallowing his brother's breaths when their mouths closed against each other. 

Vegard's one hand found it's way behind Bård's head, cradling his neck as he parted his lips and his tongue slipped into his mouth, exploring his gums and licking over his tongue.

Bård kept his hand around Vegard's cock, pumping him slowly as they kissed, and his stomach fluttered as Vegard whined into his mouth.

He broke away, breathing heavily against his lips as their eyes met. Yeah, he was definitely addicted to Vegard.

"I want you to taste yourself," Bård giggled quietly, licking his lips again. He blushed faintly, leaning in and biting Vegard's lower lip before sliding his tongue over the swollen flesh and kissing him again.   
Vegards eyes were glassy and his pupils blown when Bård looked at him again, he doubted Vegard even comprehended what he'd just said, but he didn't really care.

He dropped back down on his knees and took his brother into his mouth, sucking hard on the head and swirling his tongue around the tip. He quickened his pumps and Vegard was soon crying out, moaning as he was brought closer to orgasm, body trembling with excitement until finally, Bård's mouth brought him over the edge, spilling his cum in his mouth.

"Oh god- oh god..." Vegard groaned, hips jerking as Bård pulled away. 

Bård had his mouth full and a mischievous smile tugging on his lips as he stood up and straddled him.

"Open wide big brother," he mumbled through the liquid coating his tongue, one hand gripping Vegard's curls and the other squeezing his sensitive but softening cock, forcing Vegard to groan and part his lips.

He wasted no time, crashing his lips against his brother's, and forcing Vegard's cum into his mouth.  
Vegard tried to fight it, groaning in disgust, but Bård's tight grip on his dick had him panting and moaning into his mouth, and he was forced to swallow.

"Good boy," Bård mumbled against his lips, chuckling at Vegard's disgusted grimace but ignoring it mostly, and continuing placing chaste pecks on his tightly shut mouth, all the while his hand kept slowly stroking his brothers dick. 

"We should probably get back to work," Bård murmured, playing with Vegard's curls.   
Vegard looked dissatisfied, but his fingers were slowly tracing circles on Bård's skin under his t-shirt, and he was still breathing quickly.

"Maybe later, I'll let you have some fun, hm?" Bård kissed him again. He got up off of his lap. "Fix yourself up, and get back to work, c'mon."


End file.
